The Light in a Dark World
by MsKakashilover1
Summary: Azelea Uchiha Hatake's life story. She's living a normal life in Konoha, dating Kakashi and going on missions until the Akastuki kidnaps her. After several years she's able to return. After that, her life is a roller coaster of loss and love. KakashixO.C
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting  
"Onee-chan!" I could hear Itachi's voice call out.  
"Yes Itachi?" Turning around I caught my brother and hugged him.  
"Can I go to the academy with you?" he asked.  
"Itachi! Leave your sister alone!" our dad yelled at him, "She will be late!"  
I set Itachi down and sent him back to the house, promising him to take him kunai target practice after I got back. I then take off in a run and slid into a seat before the bell rings. My class's teacher walks in and holds up a chart.  
"I have a seating chart for two reasons. One, so I know whose here the first few weeks of school while I get to know you. Two, I will not have our kinochi gossip amongst each other," she smiled, "By the way, I'm Sakuya-sensei."  
Our class said hello back to her and she began reading off her chart.  
"Beginning in the back going across: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Azelea, Maito Gai..."  
Kakashi was a boy wearing a mask and looking bored. Gai was a boy with a bowl cut and huge eyebrows.  
"Hey sexy what's up?" Gai winked at me. I flared a bright red.  
"Gai, will you not fraternize with our classmate?" Kakashi glared at him, "She is a lady and should be respected as one."  
"And Uchiha Obito," Sakuya-looks up, "Okay class remember your seats."  
I glanced over to Kakashi again. This boy was handsome, but he felt cold. My abilities to feel others' emotions let me feel what he was feeling...including interest. Interest in me.  
My class went to the weaponry to distinguish the different types of ninja weapons. Gai boasted he could lift up a shuriken that would take ten men to lift by himself. Smiling I picked up one and did some hand signs.  
"Giant shuriken no jutsu!" The tiny shuriken transformed into a massive, two ton shuriken.  
Gai's jaw dropped and he blushes as I offered him the shuriken, just balancing on my pinkie. He took it from me and dropped it. After several attempts to pick it up he admitted he was boasting. I then took it and flung it into the forest. It cleared a path a mile long before returning to me. Everyone, especially Gai and Kakashi, were in awe. Obito, my cousin, looked angry at me and turned away.  
"Well...it seems like Azelea has an amazing amount of chakra," Sakuya -sensei turned to the class, "Class is dismissed. You may all leave, but Azelea, will you stick around?"  
"Hai, Sensei," I nodded, "Let me send a message to my little brother to let him know I will be late. I promised to take him kunai target practicing when I got home."  
She nodded and as soon as my message left, I followed her. She took me to a building and ushered me inside. The ninja there looked at me with curiosity.  
"Sakuya, what's the meaning of this?" one asked.  
"Calm down Shihiro," she pushed me behind her, "I need Taka-senpai."  
"Yes child?" A forty-year-old man stepped into view.  
"Can you check her chakra levels?" Sakuya-sensei showed me to him.  
He looked at me for several long minutes before beckoning Sakuya-sensei and I closer.  
"Her chakra levels are that of a Junchuriki," he whispered.  
Jinchuriki. I've heard that before. Human hosts that hold the chakra of the tailed beasts.  
"She's a Jinchuriki?" Sakuya-sensei's eyes widened.  
"No child. She has immense amount of chakra," Taka-senpai smiled, "I would imagine her Sharingan awakened at an early stage."  
"Age three sir," I smiled.  
He nodded and dismissed us. I ran home to be glomped by Itachi.  
"Kunai practice?" he beamed.  
"Of course!" I tickled him.  
"Can I join?" Kakashi's voice was directly above us.  
Itachi and I looked up and saw Kakashi standing over our heads.  
"In what? Tickling my baby brother or kunai practice?" I asked and tickled Itachi again.  
"Kunai practice," Kakashi replied quickly.  
Itachi jumped up and ran to the target area. Kakashi and I were not far behind. Itachi whipped out several kunai and threw them, rotating as he did so. Bullseyes on every single target. Kakashi looked surprised and turned to me.  
"He's good," Kakashi breathed.  
"Onee-chan is better," Itachi retrieved his kunai.  
Kakashi looked at me funny as I withdrew my kunai. I lept up into the air, spun as I threw the kunai then landed on a tree. All my targets shattered, the kunai going straight through the trees and rocks. I then took out one more and threw it at the target on a boulder the size of a house. It went clean through the target and the boulder. The boulder crumbled to bits, leaving a perfectly intact target. Itachi cheered as Kakashi stood dumbfounded. Even with that mask on I could tell his jaw had dropped.  
"Told you onee-chan was better!" Itachi tackled Kakashi.  
Kakashi smiled behind his mask and wrestled with my brother.  
"Itachi! Azelea!" I could hear our mother calling.  
"We have to go now Kakashi-kun," I bowed, "Thank you for coming along and putting up with Itachi."  
"No problem," he waved and watched Itachi and I run home.  
Our father stood in the doorway, looking cross as ever.  
"Hello oto-san," I bowed.  
"Azelea Uchiha!" he thundered, "How many times have I told you not to show your strength to outsiders unless in battle?"  
I looked inside and saw Obito sitting there with my mom, "Oto-san, I am now eleven. I can take care if myself."  
"Itachi said something similar the other day! 'I'm four years old now! I can take care of myself!' You are hot-headed and selfish!" Oto-san all but screamed.  
Obito looked guilty. I knew my father ordered him to spy on me and report to him. But Obito really loves me, and though we are rivals because he doesn't have his Sharingan yet and I do, we get along well. I guess his anger earlier was because I'm more advanced than he.  
"Sir, she was putting the hothead in the class in his place," Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of me.  
My father fell back by his sudden appearance, "The White Fang's son."  
"Hatake Sakumo at your service," Kakashi's father also appeared, "I'm sorry for the intrusion my son had. I came to fetch him home and he heard the ruckus and jumped in here."  
My father stood dumbfounded as my mother smiled gently and stood up.  
"Perhaps you can stay for dinner?" she asked.  
Kakashi looked at his father with begging eyes and his father agreed. Obito excused himself and left.  
While our parents went to talk together in the kitchen and Itachi arranged the table, Kakashi hugged me.  
"I'm glad you're alright," he whispered.  
I stiffened in shock. He sat down and patted the pillow beside him. I followed suit and turned to him.  
"You were worried?" I inquired.  
"You're my soulmate. I need to protect you," he said casually.  
"Soulmate?" I tilted my head with a shocked look.  
"Before my mom died last year trying to give birth to my baby sister, she told me that when you saw your soulmate you'd know it. Some people wait years while some find theirs early," he laid back.  
I looked at him and felt a flutter. The interest I felt in him was making sense now.  
"You have a baby sister?" I smiled, letting him know mentally that I believed him.  
He smiled back to let me know he understood my silent message and then his face dropped, "I had a baby sister. Ayame. She died two hours after my mother."  
"I'm so sorry," I laid a hand on his arm and bowed my head to pray for his sister and mother.  
"Kakashi! Azelea!" my mother called, "Dinner!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rivals  
"Kakashi! How dare you steal sweet Azelea away from me!" Gai screamed.  
Kakashi and I were practicing jutsu in the school yard. We had grown close to each other and said when we were both fourteen we'd get together as a couple. Gai found out about us and stormed over.  
"I did no such thing," Kakashi shrugged.  
Three years had passed. My birthday was in a few days. Gai professed his love for me pretty much every day. Kakashi lost his father to suicide and grew harder, but was still soft to me. Mom gave birth to another brother, who Itachi promptly named Sasuke. He was now one.  
"Gai! Will you stop?" Kakashi's voice snapped me back to reality.  
Gai was harping in Kakashi's ear and I could tell he was irritating him.  
"Gai, please leave," I sighed.  
He jumped back a few feet and pointed at Kakashi dramatically.  
"I, Maito Gai, declare you, Hatake Kakashi to be my rival!" he scowled.  
Kakashi shrugged and said okay. I could tell Gai was serious about this, but Kakashi thought nothing of it.  
"Time to be placed in your teams!" Sakuya-sensei called from the door.  
We filed inside and Kakashi slipped me a note. After taking our respectful seats in the room Sakuya-sensei held up a clipboard and began calling off names.  
"Team 1 is Kakashi, Rin and Obito. Your sensei is Kamikaze Minato. Team 2 is Gai, Azelea, and Genma. Your sensei is Uzamaki Kushina," she kept speaking as I opened up the note.  
'I asked your father if I could court you. He said yes. Will you accept and become my girlfriend?  
Love Kakashi'  
I looked over to him and smiled. His face lit up and he reached out his hand. I took it and squeezed.  
After we were told who our teams were Kakashi and I decided to celebrate with Ichiraku Ramen.  
"Kakashi, do you think we'll be able to see each other a lot?" I ask as our ramen is being cooked.  
"We will find ways, I promise," he smiled, "I want to show you something after ramen. Want to go to the park?"  
I nod and blush. I look away to eat my ramen for a second and when I look back over Kakashi is done and paying for the ramen. I finish up and take his hand. He leads me to the park and sits me down on a swing.  
"Azelea, I believe I need to show you this," he lifted his hand up to his mask, "You will be seeing it anyway, and I believe now is a good time."  
I watch in wonder and shock as he takes his mask off. Up until now, I have never seen his face. He looks so handsome. I could tell he'll be a real looker when he's older. I smile up at him and trace the black marks on his cheeks. He holds my hand there and his eyes shine with unshed tears.  
"What are the marks for?" I ask quietly.  
"I was born with a disease that should've killed me. I survived, but these marks are from that disease," he leaned down.  
I closed my eyes and felt his lips barely brush mine. Then he kissed me. With the moon a glow and the gentlest breeze sweeping my long ponytail around us, I guess you could say it was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Akatsuki

Three years later I'm walking with Kakashi to see Jariya-sensei and report to the Hokage about the last mission. Kakashi and I are so advanced in ninjutsu that we are already serving S-ranked missions. Suddenly Kakashi falls to the ground and a figure clothed in a black cloak with red clouds on it and a straw hat grabs me. Kakashi, paralyzed by a jutsu, screams and tries to break free. I'm out under the same jutsu so I can't escape. Kakashi's voice grows softer and softer until I can't hear him anymore. And one things for certain.

I've been kidnapped.

I'm carried for a few kilometers before I break down crying. The figure turns his head to where I can see it. Ah hell, what is this creature?

"Shut up. We can't have sniveling people," a deadly sounded voice barked.

This man looked like a damn shark. How was he out of water if he was a fish person?

"Who are you?" I forced my tears back.

He smirked, "Just call me Kisame."

Kisame, fitting name. I kept quiet the rest of the time. Kisame kept chuckling every five minutes until I slapped him with difficulty since my hands were bound, finally free of his jutsu.

"Shut up will ya?" he immediately put me in the jutsu again to stop me from running away. Like I really could when he had also bound my feet.

"There. Your new home," he landed finally in a huge cave. Ten other figures were standing around. An orange haired one stepped forward.

"Uchiha Azelea, welcome to the Akatsuki," he held up a robe identical to the others.

"Akatsuki?" I asked after being free from my binds and that jutsu.

"Our organization," a blue haired female held out black clothes.

"What makes you think I'm joining?" I hissed.

"Because if you don't, Pain here will kill your precious Kakashi," Kisame chuckled.

I froze. Kill Kakashi? I turned to Pain and solemnly nodded. He took out a kunai and stepped up to me. In one fluid motion he scratched a single line over my Konoha headband. I felt a tear drip down my face and Pain wiping it away.

"Good, she feels pain. She will be an asset," he stepped away.

The blue haired woman, named Konan, led me to a secluded spot and had me strip down and change my clothing.

"Why am I here?" I asked as she gave me a ring, necklace and painted my nails black.

"We need your immense amount of chakra," she stood up when she finished, "Nagato needs your immense chakra."

She left me alone and I looked to the cloak. The red clouds reminded me of blood. I sighed and slipped it on. I retrieved my Uchiha necklace from my old clothes and clasped it on, hiding it from view. As I walked away from my ninja clothes, it felt like a part of me was ripped away. In a way, it had been ripped away. My life as a Konoha ninja, though short, was over.

"You look pretty sexy," a male voice said from the shadows.

I whipped out a kunai, "Who's there?"

A young male stepped out of the shadows. He had long black hair and wore similar clothes, his cloak just had a hood, and it looked as if he had armor underneath the cloak.

"My name is Uchiha Madara. I am the founder if the Akatsuki," he smiled.

"Why am I here?" I quipped.

"Because Nagato, our mastermind planner, needs your chakra. In order to have peace in this shinobi world, we need to have your chakra," he picked up a piece of my hair.

I backed up and turned away. Tears started streaming down my face.

"Kakashi-koibito, Itachi, oka-san, oto-san, Sasuke...," I fell to the ground.

"I know forcing you into the Akatsuki is hard. But it's for a better cause," he laid a hand on my shoulder, "You're only sixteen."

"Sasuke is still so little, he won't remember me," I started crying harder.

"And what's worse, he's in the village with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki," Madara shuddered, "We need to capture and bind the fox spirit. Which is why we need your chakra."

"What has Naruto done to you?" I flared. The little boy, whom I cared for once in a while, a target of these evil people? He was innocent. He couldn't help that his father, to save Konoha, sealed the Kyuubi inside him.

"We are sealing the tailed beasts to save the world," Madara jerked his head to the left, "Yes, Pain?"

An orange haired female came into view, "The Akastuki needs a meeting concerning Azelea."

Madara nodded and took my hand, "Come, sister."

"I'm not your sister! Just because we are Uchiha does not mean I am your sister!" I whipped my hand away, stood up, and marched off to where the other members were.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Members' Despise

We stood on the fingers of a giant statue with nine eyes. A silver haired beauty named Rika was next to me. Pain turned out to have six paths of himself, ranging in gender. Nagato was below us hooked up to some weird machine with rods coming out of his back. Konan stood next to Pain. Madara was on the other side of me. Kisame sat looking at me with a funny grin, his sword twitching. The others were Hachubi, Akushi, Kazuku, Hidan, and a masked man who called himself Tobi. Well, he wasn't wearing a cloak so I guess they hadn't let him in yet.

"Akatsuki, we have succeeded in capturing and obtaining Uchiha Azelea," Madara spoke first.

"A sixteen-year old girl surrounded by 80% guys...ain't that a disaster waiting to happen ey Kazuku?" Hidan winked at him.

"Shut up or I'll kill you," Kazuku growled.

"You forget, Jashin-sama has blessed me with immortality," Hidan stuck his nose in the air.

"How are we supposed to trust her?" Rika snarled.

Madara laughed, "As long as we hold the threat of killing her beloved Kakashi, there's no problem."

"You wouldn't!" I gasped.

The look on Madara's face told me otherwise. Disbelief crossed my face and I fell back and teared up.

"Geez! Who the hell did you pick up Madara?" Hidan yelled.

"A fellow Uchiha. Though she'd be Uchiha through and through if she didn't love the Hatake kid," Madara answered smoothly.

"Still, will she be loyal to us, or Konoha?" Kazuku growled.

"If she doesn't, Hidan can kill Kakashi," Madara smirked.

I could still feel their despise for me. I was still loyal to Konoha, but at what cost?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Heartbreak

"Azelea, honestly, we're far away from Konoha, no need to fear for Kakashi," my partner, Rika, rolled her eyes.

I was about to respond when kunai landed in front of us.

"Paper bombs!" I screamed.

"Katsu!" they exploded.

We heard three people land on the ground. When the smoke cleared my eyes bugged. There stood Gai, Iruka, and of all people, Kakashi. When they recognized me their eyes got huge too.

"Azelea-koibito?" Kakashi's voice broke.

"Please, I didn't want this, they forced me...," my voice also cracked.

Rika withdrew her giant sword and attacked without remorse. She pushes Gai back and forces herself to Kakashi.

"Die!" she screams and stabs forward.

The next second was slowed down tremendously. I ran forward and screamed in fear and pain. Rika fell forward as Kakashi jumped out of the way and stabbed her in the back of the neck. She screeched and whirled around to catch Kakashi in the side. Gai slammed his foot down on her head, killing her instantly. I was by Kakashi's side and kneeled over him.

"Love?" I cried.

"Over here," I whirled around, realizing he used a substitution jutsu.

"Who are they?" he stepped to me.

"The Akatsuki. I didn't want to join them, but they said if I didn't they'd kill you," I sobbed.

"And I still will," Madara melted out of the shadows, "Fight Kakashi and his comrades. Or I'll kill him."

My heart sank. When Madara said fight he meant close to death. There was no way I could do that to Kakashi. But I didn't want Madara killing him. There was only one choice: fight Kakashi and his friends, and hope to the kamis they survived.

I looked into Kakashi's eye, "I'm so sorry my love."

He pushed up his headband, "I understand," his Sharingan, a gift from Obito when he died, activated.

Madara growled, "The Sharingan is for Uchihas only!"

I shed a tear and attacked Kakashi. Kicking to his left I withdrew a shuriken and threw it up in the air.

"Giant shuriken no jutsu!" jumping off his shoulder I lept up and grabbed my weapon and landed in a cloud of dust and debris.

"Good, good Azelea," Madara nodded his approval.

Kakashi and I ran at each other. I brought my shuriken down to strike but Kakashi, thankfully, stopped it with a pretty good-sized kunai. He strained under my chakra-induced strength, and a tear slid down his cheek.

"I understand Azelea-koibito," he whispered, "Just remember I love you."

"I love you too," my voice cracked, "I'm so sorry."

Kakashi nodded and pushes me back.

"Chidori!" the lightning cackled around his hand.

"Rasengan!" the jutsu swirled around in my hand.

Kakashi and I lept at each other again and held our hands out in front of us. I threw my shuriken at Gai and Iruka.

The properties of Kakashi's and my chakra clashed and mixed. A giant ball of black enveloped us and grew in size as we exerted more chakra. I knew Kakashi was reaching his limit, but I still had plenty. I decided to end this fight before my heart totally broke.

"Hell Fire no jutsu!" Kakashi's eyes grew huge as I released my last jutsu.

'This won't kill you my love,' I silently spoke to him.

Fire erupted from my hand and burned hotter than the Flame Pheonix and the Fireball jutsus. Hell Fire mixed my fire and wind chakra properties, creating a huge fire storm.

Kakashi was thrown back and the territory surrounding us burned to the ground in seconds. I fell to my knees and stared in shock as Madara walked over to Kakashi and kicked him. Kakashi stayed still.

'Did I actually kill him?' my thoughts raced as Kakashi still didn't move as Madara picked him up and threw him into what was left of the forest.

"Good job Azelea," he smiled.

One crack echoed in my soul. My heart had broken.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My Ordeal

Back at the hideout Madara set Rika down in a hole and said a prayer over her. Hidan looked to the sky and said something about Jashin accepting this sacrifice. Kazuku stepped up to Madara and whispered something in his ear. Madara nodded and turned to me.

"Uchiha Azelea," he motioned to me to come forward.

I stepped up to him and kneeled. The other members whispered amongst themselves about that move but I felt like I had to be on the ground.

"Uchiha Azelea," he repeated, "I have something I wish to address in front of our comrades."

I looked up into his face and could see him grinning from ear to ear. That alone scared me.

"I, Uchiha Madara, will marry you, Uchiha Azelea. To obtain a pure bloodline and for our cla...," he never finished his speech.

"I rather go to hell than marry a monster like you!" I shot up and caught him under the chin, sending him flying.

Hidan and Kazuku grabbed me and held me tight. Madara showed back up, his mouth bleeding. He nodded to the two holding me and I was drug away.

Chained, naked, to a bed was how Madara found me later. I was amazed that the chains held me, and figured there was chakra running through them...very strong chakra. Madara came to the side of the bed and clucked.

"You should've accepted me," Madara shook his head, "The Uchiha clan will need to be restored."

"What?" my head snapped up at those words.

"At exactly midnight two weeks from now the entire Uchiha clan minus Sasuke and Itachi will be wiped out. Plus us that leaves four surviving Uchihas. You are the only female and the other two are your brothers. It makes sense that WE will repopulate the Uchiha," Madara undressed himself and turned to me. I closed my eyes from the sight, "Now dear, no need to worry. After all, Kakashi is dead. You have no one but me now."

I felt his weight on top of me as he climbed up in me and started molesting my body. His hands touching me felt like filth and slime covering my body. I tried to block out the feelings...but he slapped me.

"YOU WILL WATCH!" he thundered.

I opened my eyes and watched with disgust and tears in my eyes as Madara explored my body. Then I felt something enter me swiftly and hard. I screamed in pain and arched my back, tears flowing freely from my eyes. I strained against the chakra chains to break free and kill Madara. I couldn't break free of the chains, but I couldn't let him violate me... Then, it was over. Madara got off me and smirked.

"Hopefully we'll have a little Uchiha running around within the year," he left the room after dressing.

The chains finally broke against my strength and I curled up, sobbing, blood and his bodily fluid pooling around me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lover's Wrath

I placed my hand to my stomach as another bout of morning sickness hit me. I had run away from the Akatsuki just a few weeks before. Madara doesn't know that he is going to have a child, one that I did not want, but how can I kill something so innocent? I saw my brother, Itachi, walking with Kisame one day, wearing the robes of that evil "organization".

I screwed up my face and then ran to some bushes and vomited up the bird I had for breakfast. I couldn't go back to Konoha, they'd never accept me there again. And besides, Kakashi was dead...I had nothing left in Konoha.

Twigs cracking made me jump up. Then two figures landed in top of me. Something was shoved to my nose and I inhaled a sweet smelling gas. As I started blacking out I heard "Azelea!"

I awoke sometime later surrounded by nurses.

"She's awake," one of them fled the room.

"Dear, we know that you are pregnant, but you must see the intel team," another motioned to a ninja that had appeared at the door.

"Come with us," he gently took my arm and led me down the hall.

"She's ready sir," he said to a ninja with long blonde hair.

I was placed in some sort of contraption that only left my head out. The blonde ninja stepped up to me and did hand signs. The next thing I knew I was in a paralysis trance, though I could see everything. After about thirty minutes the man fell to the floor and started weeping.

"What's wrong?" one of the intel team ran over to him.

"Her memories are horrid. Forced into the Akatsuki, forced to fight the man she loves, raped and impregnated by a monster of a man...," the ninja looked up at me, "Welcome to safety and to your home, Uchiha Azelea."

I heard a door slam open and a silver-haired man stood panting in the doorway.

"Azelea-koibito!" he yelled.

"Ka-Ka-Kakashi?" I called out softly.

I was released from the contraption and ran to him. He met me halfway and swung me up into his arms. He started sobbing.

"Azelea...I'm so relieved," he pulled back a little.

Before I could stop him he yanked off his mask and kissed me with longing and the gentleness I missed. I kissed back as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I thought you were dead," I sobbed when we broke the kiss.

"I used the substitution jutsu at the last second. Even that man who forced you to fight me didn't know the difference," he brushed my tears away.

"I missed you so much," I hugged him tightly.

"I know," he hugged me back and then held me at arms length, "Now who the hell gave you the child? I was watching the live feed of the recording, and Yamanaka-san said you were raped."

I hung my head, "An Uchiha...the man who made me fight you."

"Name Azelea," Kakashi lowered his voice.

"Madara," I said loud as day.

"Madara has been dead for years!" a new voice joined us.

Kakashi shoved his mask back up and turned to face the two elders that had entered.

"She is protecting someone, no doubt," the man said.

"Sir, Azelea-chan's memories don't lie," the blonde ninja spoke up.

"I still cannot have...," the elder didn't finish that sentence.

"ENOUGH!" a voice boomed.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi breathed.

I fell to my knees and bowed to the hokage, "Hokage-sama..."

"Azelea, welcome home," he smiled at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Heaven

I walk down a long hallway into a dark room. Several cloaked and masked figures are standing in a semi circle, one with spiky silver hair, whom I immediately recognized as Kakashi. They went to one knee as the hokage entered after me and went to a table that had clothing articles and a mask laying on it. And a new headband. He handed it to me and told me to change.

After doing so and returning to the room the hokage handed me the mask and headband. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Though you have been with the Akatsuki these past two years, you have proven your loyalty to Konoha. We welcome you into the Anbu Black Ops," he watched as I tied on my headband and positioned the mask to the side of my head.

Kakashi crossed over to me, "The hokage has placed us in the same team."

"Is that wise Hokage-sama?" Another member asked.

"Yes. These two would make the perfect team," he patted my shoulder, "For the fear of losing the one you love is a powerful weapon."

Kakashi led me to get our first mission together. Go to the Land of Snow and guard the little princess from her uncle.

On the boat ride to there I was leaning against the railing during the second day of our week long trip. Kakashi came to join me and put his arm around my waist.

"You know, we'll be at the Land of Snow in a few days," he whispered, "And I want to show you something."

I knew what he was talking about and turned to him, "Tonight?"

He nodded, "Are you sure my love?"

"I want to be yours," I smiled, "I already asked the captain to wed us."

Kakashi nodded and went to go speak to the captain. I leaned back on the railing and stared out into the open sea.

The captain wed us and popped open a bottle of sake to celebrate. Kakashi and I knew that though our friends didn't surround us, this mission could end our lives, and we wanted to be married before anything happened. We wet to our quarters for the night and I lead Kakashi to the bed. I was nervous, thinking that if sex was anything like what Madara did to me, it would hurt.

"Madara took your virginity and raped you Azelea-koibito," Kakashi hugged me tightly, "I promise I'll be gentle and won't do anything without your permission."

I trusted Kakashi with all of my heart. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I nodded and kissed him. Laying me gently down on my back he made sure I was relaxed with massages and gentle kisses on my body. I could tell he really wanted to make up for what Madara did to me. I shed my clothes and stood up, revealing myself to my husband. I felt his eyes roam my body, but they felt gentle, unlike that time with Madara which was full of malice and a hunger I haven't witnessed before that. Kakashi stood up and took his clothes off too, revealing himself to me. Still, he kept his mask on.

"Why do you still have your mask on?" I asked, "For one its kinda hard to kiss you with it on."

"The black marks spread recently. I don't want you seeing them," he looked at his hand.

I walked over and yanked his mask off. The black marks had spread, looking almost like Katakana characters. I touched them lightly before Kakashi blew up on me.

"It looks like they're turning into a tattoo," my words shocked him.

I kissed him deeply and we fell onto the bed together. Kakashi rolled on top of me and lifted himself up to where he was on his arms above me. I nodded and he kissed me as he entered me. But unlike when Madara, he was gentle and gave me time to adjust. This experience felt like heaven. I knew I was finally close to Kakashi in a way no one could ever be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Decisions

"Land Ho!" the call came over the soft sounds of water. I woke up, held close by Kakashi. It was finally the end of our voyage to our mission. The seasickness started getting to me.

We arrived at the castle and looked at the young girl we were supposed to guard. The king of the Land of Snow smiled and introduced us to his daughter, Yukie. I knelt down and offered out my hand, a soft smile on my face. I could tell she was scared a little about Kakashi and I. I did a few hand signs and made a flower made out of fire and let it drift in the air. The little princess's eyes lit up and she made a noise that sounded like "wow" and "amazing" into one. Kakashi smiled down at her and then walked with the king to be briefed on what was going on. The little princess took my hand and pulled me to an ice garden, the flowers in full bloom and the ice sculptures looking magnificent.

"That's Momma," she pointed to one of a beautiful lady.

"She's very pretty," I smiled at her.

"Momma is in heaven with Grandpa and Grandma. Daddy says he'll join her one day, as will I. I hope that one day is soon," her innocence made me tear up.

"You still have a life ahead of you dear, don't you want to get married and have kids?" I pat her head.

"I want to see Momma again," she frowns.

"You'll see her again one day, after you have lived a full life," I smile and stand up.

She nodded and looked at the statue again before running to the castle. She lead me to her room, a simple one, but with a lot of dolls.

"Do you want to play?" she asked holding out one that resembled Rin, one of Kakashi's old team mates.

I nodded and that's how Kakashi found us a little bit later. Me with my hair in braids and bows, her wearing my headband. He laughed so hard he ended up on the floor and I turned to look at him.

"We decided to play dress up," defending my state.

"It's just I've never seen you outside of a ponytail or it down. This looks nice," he tugs on one of the braids.

I blushed and looked at the princess. She was hiding behind her bed.

"It's okay. He's with me," I held out my hand.

She came out from behind and after Kakashi reassured her that he wouldn't hurt her. Her father came in and announced it was time for dinner. She reluctantly followed and Kakashi and I stationed ourselves outside the dinning room door. Yukie peeked her head out and asked if we were hungry. Her father called us in, saying they'd be better protected if we joined them. We agreed, and after the princess went to bed, I placed myself by her side and Kakashi outside her door. I watched her as she slept, peaceful and...

A loud explosion rocked the castle. Kakashi barged in with a wild look in his eyes, "We're being attacked!"

Yukie shot up out of bed and screamed for her father. Kakashi informed her he went to confront her uncle. She started crying and took off to his chambers. I swept her up and ran outside. I saw the castle was alighted in flames.

"Kakashi, get Yukie out of here!" I screamed at him.

"I'll stay and fight, you get her out of here!" he started running to the battle.

"Ka-ka-shi," my soft voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned and looked at me.

"You're the only one with the skill to protect her. Since you can copy jutsus, you would throw the enemy off guard. I have the skill to stand and fight," I gazed into his eyes.

"Azelea, I cannot lose you," he started.

"Either way is a risk, my love," I handed him Yukie, "But I believe this is for the best. With my strength I'd be more useful in the actual battle. Please, Kakashi. Save Yukie. This is the time when your emotions shouldn't get in the way of a mission."

As much as those words hurt they rang true. And Kakashi knew it. After a moment in silence he nodded and took off with Yukie, leaving me with the words "You better come back to me alive."

As Kakashi disappeared with the princess I ran to the battle. This decision was hard on us both, but I knew our mission depended on suppressing our feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fateful Meeting

I sit alone on my bed. It's been three weeks since Kakashi and I's mission at The Land of Snow. He still hasn't returned. I'm worried he was... No, he wasn't. Still, the mission would be over by now, right?

It's lonely without him. I pace back and forth when I wait for him to come home. Something's not right...why is it taking so long for him to return? The Third Hokage is starting to think he was killed, but until a report arrives, he's not confirming that thought. Everyone in the village hopes that he does come back. The ANBU are especially worried that the Sharingan will be in enemy's hands...and that would spell disaster.

I look down to see a little boy sitting on the dock below. He wore plain black clothes with the Uchiha symbol on it. As I remembered who the survivors were, I realized this was my little brother Sasuke. But to his knowledge, I didn't exist. And maybe it was better that way, since the Akastuki kidnaped me and that I wasn't spoken of in the clan. Still, I wanted to meet the little boy that was my brother.

Summoning up my courage I decide to go out to him but will keep my identity a secret. As I walk out to him I hear whispers of "The only survivor," "That poor dear," "Who's taking care of him?" Who is taking care of my little brother? He turned when I approached him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Hatake Azelea," I smile and sit down beside him, "What's yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," he turned back to looking at the water.

"I lost my family too," smooth Zel...

"You did? What happened?" Sasuke whirled to look me in the eyes.

That was good, right? "I was kidnaped by an evil organization and taken far from here. After a few years I was able to escape and come back home. By then my family was gone."

Sasuke threw his arms around me, "My family, my entire clan, was murdered by my brother, Uchiha Itachi," I suppressed a gasp, "I was betrayed by the brother I so looked up to."

My heart felt like it was torn. Itachi, but...but why? I held Sasuke close to me. It was a feeling I wanted to know again, to be a big sister. Yet, Sasuke couldn't know my identity, not yet. Not until my name was cleared and I was free from hate. I couldn't let him think his sister was evil.

Soon Sasuke was called by a young man to go home. As I watched him run away I hoped he would become a fine shinobi. I then turned to go to the Hokage's office. Slamming the door open and marching across the room to him I nearly broke his desk grasping it to control my anger.

"Yes Azelea?" used to the way I announced myself he just sat there calmly.

"I knew my clan was killed. But why the HELL wasn't I told that ITACHI, my own BROTHER, committed this genocide?"


End file.
